vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Proving Your Worth (Diplomacy)
Objective *Earn Aneesha Verthi's Trust First, return to Sui Telqo, and convince her that there is no affair. Second, go the Tradewind Tavern, and interrogate Guard Markesh. Wear the mask and armor to disguise yourself as a Qaliathari guard, and buy him a mead from Reza Mualimi. Locations *Suri Telqo *Tradewind Tavern *Aneesha Verthi Items *Aneesha's Mask of Disguise *Ornate Qalian Chain Rewards *Mood Bracelet *Statement: Pale Imitation Starting Dialogue "If you want to prove you're worthy of my trust, do two things for me. First, return to Suri Telqo, and assure her there is no affair. I would hate to cause strife in their marriage. My charms have had such effects in the past." "Second, sources tell me that the Port Authority has a new agent. I would like you to go to Guard Markesh at the Tradewind Tavern, and see if you can glean the identity of the agent from him. This disguise should help you. It might also help to buy him a drink or two." Additional Dialogue Deny the Affair *Suri Telqo "Greetings Suri," you say with a smile. "I've returned with good news." "Oh?" Suri asks, brightening. "What did you manage to find out?" "There is nothing," you assure Suri, "going on between Abhad and Aneesha." "I see," she says, though her face is still troubled. "What evidence do you have? More than her word, surely?" Thoughts racing, you say quickly, "Well, she seems to be enamored with another man. Just talking about him, she was blushing and embarassed like a girl with her first love." "Huh," Suri replies, chewing on her lip. "You realy think there's nothing between them?" "I really don't," you say firmly. "But," she says, her voice edging in desperation. "how do you explain the odd behavior of my husband then? Did you get any clues toward anything else when you were talking to him?" "No, not at all," you fib, maybe too quickly. Covering your tracks, you continue, "Well, actually, I think he's simply taken your failure here really difficultly. The alcoho's helping him to deal with it, to forget." "Oh, oh!" she says, her voice getting higher. "I didn't think of that. How could I have gone and accused him so quickly." "Of course this would be so hard for him. This was always his cause, what he really cared about. I took it on because of him." "I... I've been so foolish," Suri Says in a voice so low it is barely above a whisper. "I can't believe what I've been doing, saying." "Suri?" you ask as she turns around. "Please," she says after a moment, "leave me alone. Thank you for all you've done." Uncover the Agent *Guard Markesh "Guard Markesh!" you say jovially. "Can I force another drink into your hand?" Guard Markesh eyes you for a moment but noticing the drink, he grins and takes it. "Thank you friend!" He motions you closer. "You're wearing the weeds of this job, but I don't recognize you. New to the troop?" You nod. "Yes," you reply. "Today is my first day patrolling these streets." "Well!" he says, "I should be buying you the drink then young one." He makes no actual motion to do this. You say, "I appreciate it, but I'm still so nervous that I don't think I could swallow a drop. I'm sure that a skilled veteran like you couldn't understand that feeling." "Well!" he boasts. "Isn't that true though." Greasing the wheel, you continue, "Yo've probably never been nervous a day in your life." "Even more true." he say swith a hearty chuckle. "You know quality when you see it. greenbelly." He leans toward you, almost losing his balance, and motions you closer, Once yo've drawn in, he continues. "Truth is you have nothing to be nervous about if you get yourself in with the Port Authority," he whispers. "They're the real power in this town. That vizier doesn't know a thing about anything." "Really?" you ask. "Isn't that a bit, shady?" "Hah!" says Guard Markesh, almost spilling his drink as he laughs. "Well, you can call it what you want but it is what it is. So you have som emorals under that vest?" "Well, you won't keep them for long, not if you're bright. Why, even that do-gooder from the embassy came over to our side, though it took some rather brutal negotiations." "What do you mean?" you ask. "See that drunk over there?" he gestures to the other side of the room. "Abhad Telqo. Both he and his wife work with the folks in the Wayfarer Embassy who wanted to come here and clean things up ,but even she's under our orders now." "When even moral high brows like them are on our payroll, who's going to touch us? No one, that's who!" "Well, thank you for the advice," you say, unsettled by the news. "I better get back to my watch." "You do that, greenbelly," he says, "and remember what I said!" Concluding Dialogue Aneesha's face skews painfully. "What? Suri Telqo? That isn't possible. If she is an agent, that could mean Adhad is as well. Which is, well, too terrible to think." "Well, you've earned the right to know who you are dealing with. I'm a member of the Ring of the Silver Viper. We are dedicated to bringing down the corruption that eats Khal out from her core. However, unlike some of our other allies, we find that using more covert methods is more effective. It may not be the most honorable approach but it get the job done." "This development is troubling. It could mean the end of us." Detailed Information Go convince Suri. Suri Telqo *location: in Khal * :7 *50 Academic Keen remark.JPG Academic assessment.JPG Gut feeling.JPG Blanket accusation.JPG Extol virtues.JPG Go to the Tradewind tavern. Buy Azebaj Sting Mead from Reza Mualimi. Find Guard Markesh. Use the mask and wear the chest plate provided by the quest giver. Guard Markesh *location: in Khal * :7 *50 Soldier Soldier's Scrutiny.JPG Astute reasoning.JPG Forceful demand.JPG Aggressive statement.JPG Lay blame.JPG Return to the quest giver.